Tweedle Dee
Tweedledee is a Fable and the twin brother of Tweedledum. He is featured as the quaternary antagonist of The Wolf Among Us as a private investigator and thug working for the Crooked Man. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Dee is first seen at Lawrence's apartment, though the circumstances of the meeting can differ. If Bigby visits the apartment first, he hears a knock on the door while questioning Lawrence. Snow gives Lawrence the pistol and tells him to play dead while she and Bigby hide in the closet. Dee breaks through the door and starts wandering around the apartment looking for something, though Bigby can't tell what. Eventually, Lawrence will take action. If Bigby told him Faith was dead, he will attempt to commit suicide again, and succeed if Bigby doesn't jump out in time. Otherwise, he threatens Dee with the gun, asking where his wife is. He fires a shot and misses, and Bigby jumps out of the closet and chases Dee out of the apartment. If Bigby visits Toad's place first, Lawrence will die from his wounds, leaving Bigby to investigate his apartment. Eventually, he examines the closet, which Dee will burst out of. Dee runs for the door with Bigby and Snow in pursuit. Either way, Bigby ends up chasing Dee through the neighborhood. Eventually, the two fall into a back alley with Bigby tackling Dee into a dumpster. Bigby then starts questioning Dee, who reveals that he is investigating Faith for his employer along with his brother. However, Dee refuses to give Bigby any more details, prompting Bigby to take him into custody. Dum then shows up and knocks Bigby unconscious, allowing the pair to escape in a car. Later, after Bigby fights Grendel in the Trip Trap, Dee shows up looking for information about Faith. Upon seeing a severely injured Gren and Bigby at the bar, he immediately tries to leave. Bigby has the option of taking him into custody and letting the Woodsman go, or vice-versa. If Dee is chosen, Bigby handcuffs him and marches him back to the Woodlands. However, after noticing NYPD cars surrounding the courtyard, Bigby chains Dee to a post and goes in to find out what's happening. Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors Dee only appears in this episode if you decided to take him into custody at the end of last episode. He is tied up into a chair and gets smart with Bluebeard which to the latter's dismay gets angered and begins to threaten Dee with his knife. Bigby and Crane walk in and it begins the interrogation. In-Game Decision (Good Cop) You can talk calmly to Dee and convince him into telling you the information he knows and depending on how you play it out it can work. By the end of the interrogation it angers Bluebeard immensely and he moves Bigby aside and begins beating and torturing Dee. This results in Bluebeard and Bigby having a short scuffle with either of them pinned against the wall, with the interruption of Snow walking in. (Bad Cop) If you decide to do things Bluebeard's way you can begin torturing and beating on Dee by punching him multiple times, burning him with his own cigar, and tightening the straps on his hand. This results in Crane being angered by Bigby's violent nature and telling him this is what caused Snow's death. This angers Bigby to the extent of where he forgets Crane is the authority figure over him and pins him against the wall and can decide to attempt to punch him. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile While Lily's funeral is being conducted, Dee and Dum sneak up on Bigby with shotguns and threaten him. Dee demands that Bigby leave Crane alone, and in return they will leave him and his friends alone. Before they can finish the deal, Holly notices them and comes over, enraged at their prescence. Tensions rise as both her and Grendel transform, while Bigby attempts to keep things peaceful. Dee then calls Lily a whore, infuriating Holly and causing her to charge him. Dee incapacitates her with a shotgun blast to the chest, then tries to get Gren off of his brother. Bigby charges him and pins him against a pile of construction materials, wrestling for his gun. If Bigby fails, Dee accidently fires at Snow, grazing her neck. Regardless, Dum manages to shoot Gren off of him and hit Bigby in the shoulder, and the twins make their escape. Later, after Bigby and Snow apprehend Crane in the Pudding 'n' Pie, two cars are seen blocking their exit, and Dum and Dee get out. They still have their shotguns. A third person gets out, revealed to be Bloody Mary. She is brandishing a revolver. They talk, Mary requests Crane be delivered to her, calling Crane the property of the Crooked Man. The Twins open fire on Bigby, hurting him badly. He transforms into his werewolf form. He slowly advances and eventually catches them, hurting them badly and throwing them around. Bigby throws Dee at the car and Bigby then can kill Dum. If he does so, Dum shares his last words of "Fuck you, Wolf" before Bigby tears his throat out and leaves him on the ground. If Bigby spares Dum, he is dropped and he presumably flees the scene with his brother, as neither of them are seen for the remainder of the episode. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Dee appears in the end of the episode with the Crooked Man, Tweedledum (Determinant), ''Georgie Porgie, Vivian and Jersey Devil. Unlike Georgie and Jersey, he appears extremely fearful of Bigby, likely after their encounter during "A Crooked Mile". Episode 5: Cry Wolf Dee sits silently for most of Bigby's talk with the Crooked Man. After Bigby demands to know who killed the prostitues, Dee tells him that this isn't a negotiation and to leave. If the sheriff spared Tweedledum, Dee smugly claims that he isn't scared of him. If Dum was killed, Dee angrily confronts him about it and says that he doesn't care whether he lives anymore. When Mary arrives and knocks Bigby down, Dee prepares to fight him. He tries to shoot Bigby with Jersey's revolver, then grabs the sheriff from behind as Georgie tries to stab him. However, Bigby breaks free at the last moment Georgie hits Dee instead, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. If Dum is alive, he rushes over to check on him. Dee is seen wincing in pain as Bigby leaves the lair, and his fate thereafter is unknown. Powers and Abilities Tweedledee, as the chase scene depicts, appears to be quite fast and nimb despite his massive size. He is capable of strongholding Bigby as their fight in Cry Wolf depicts, but Bigby is able to counter this. His weapon of choice seems to be a shotgun that, as A Crooked Mile's combat scene implies, has a very large capacity. Personality Tweedledee seems to be motivated out of a search for money as his job as a private investigator implies (though it is possible that like Georgie, he was under coercion from the Crooked Man). He first appears when he tries to evade Bigby at Prince Lawrence's apartment; this implies a fear of Bigby, though he had no qualms about fighting him back. He seems to have a stable relationship with his brother. His fear of Bigby is better depicted at the very end of In Sheep's Clothing; unlike the Crooked Man who is calm, Dum (determinant) who is sadistically smiling, and unlike Georgie and Jersey who seem enraged, he actually seems fearful of Bigby. He also proclaimed after Georgie began to rebel against the Crooked Man that Georgie should surrender to Bigby so that the rest of the group didn't become his target, indicating that he is of little morals. Similar to his nursery rhyme depictions, he (as can be seen just as he walks into the Trip Trap bar) has a love of lolipops. Appearances *Faith'' *''Smoke and Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'' *''Cry Wolf'' Trivia *If you investigate the Tweedles' Office, you learn that Dee was looking for an incriminating photo of Crane under one of the office's case files, and that 2 of the possible leads were the Trip Trap bar and Lawrence's place; this explains why they were at those locations in Episode 1. *Dee is voiced by Gavin Hammon, who also plays Dum, Beast, and the Magic Mirror, as well as Kenny in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. *He appears to have a dislike of dogs, as seen when responding to his brother Dum about having one through letters. * If you arrest Dee and punch him during the interrogation, his front teeth will be missing for the rest of the game. *If you arrest Dee at the end of episode 1 he will appear in all 5 episodes, making him unique amongst all the game's antagonists. **He, Beauty, Beast, Snow, Bigby and Tiny Tim are the only characters to appear in all 5 episodes. *Some unused audio clips reveal that Dee and Dum (if spared) were still alive. They appear when Bigby asks the Magic Mirror where they are, and the mirror shows them arguing. However, this scene was cut from the game. Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Villains Category:Unknown